While human tissues damaged by mechanical wounding, disease processes and other causes are capable of healing, complex tissue structure and function is rarely, if ever wholly restored. Instead, recovery of nearly all tissues from injury in humans and other higher vertebrates is dominated by the formation of scar tissue. The most familiar example of this is the discolored and fibrotic scars that linger following the healing of a skin cut or graze. Less well appreciated is that formation of glial scar tissue following injury to the brain or spinal chord is one of the main obstacles to restoration of neural function following damage to the central nervous system (Silver and Miller J H, 2004). There is currently no means of treating or preventing such scarring and promoting the regeneration of complex tissue structure and function following injury.
Once such treatments are discovered, there is also a need to provide formulations that stabilize the active pharmaceutical ingredients (API) which they contain. While there are a myriad of potential stabilizing agents, not all of them work equally well in stabilizing specific APIs.
Venous ulcers are chronic wounds associated with long-standing venous hypertension of the lower extremity. The number of individuals affected by these ulcers in the United States is over 600,000. These indolent wounds are a major cause of morbidity and are a major financial burden. Diabetes affects an estimated 25.8 million people (8% of the US population) according to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. People with diabetes have 12-25% chance of developing foot ulcer in their lifetime. Diabetic Foot Ulcers (DFUs) refer to wounds below the ankle of a diabetic subject which develops due to neuropathy (sensory, motor, or autonomic deficits), ischemia or both. Foot ulcers are a substantial cause for morbidity and can severely impair quality of life, engender high treatment costs, and serve as the most important risk factor for lower-extremity amputation.
No single available product or procedure is adequate for the treatment of all subjects with chronic ulcers. Treatment selection is determined by patient tolerance, patient medical status, cost, availability, and physician preference. Compression wraps are the Standard of Care (SoC) and are needed to assist venous return and to address the underlying pathophysiology of venous disease and venous ulceration. Compression bandages and stockings heal more ulcers compared with no compression, but it has not been ascertained if intermittent pneumatic compression is beneficial compared with compression bandages or stockings Occlusive (hydrocolloid) dressings are no more effective than simple low-adherent dressings in people treated with compression.
Despite various advances in wound treatment, the need exists for additional effective VLU and DFU treatments that combine advanced wound care therapeutics with SoC compression therapy for faster healing of ulcers. Rapid healing would result in fewer hospitalizations, decreased infection, less use of antibiotics, improved mobility, less pain, and fewer surgical procedures for subjects with VLUs or DFUs.